1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, that cleans air in the ambient space. More particularly, it relates to an air cleaning apparatus, that, in addition to cleaning air, also releases compounds, which are abundant in a forest. The present invention specifically relates to an apparatus, which generates an air condition resembling the air environment in a forest. The apparatus includes an exterior case, which houses a bottle containing phytoncide, a gas ionizer, an anion generator, a filter unit and a fan. The apparatus draws the air from the ambient space, removes the dust particles, chemicals, smelly compounds, etc. from the air, adds anions and phytoncide molecules and disperses the treated air back to the ambient space to generate an air condition, which simulates the air environment in a forest. The present invention also relates to the structural aspects for building the apparatus, which can generate air condition in a close space resembling the air environment of a forest, in a compact manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that harmful substances such as fine dust, odor, NOx, etc. adhere to trees in a forest so that these injurious substances are removed from the air. The trees in a forest also discharge plentiful phytoncides molecules, which are hydrocarbons, monoterprene, sesquiterprene, etc. combined with hydroxyl or aldehyde groups, diterprene, phenolic compounds and so on. It is proven that phytoncide molecules emitted by forest trees can help kill bacteria. It is also believed that the phytoncides influence human physiology activity such as mental tranquility, mental composure, awareness, blood pressure, muscular strength, breathing, digestion in the stomach and intestine, urination, sterization, insecticide, etc. and contribute to form a better environment for human life.
The air environment in a forest also contains abundant anions. We feel fresh in the forest, on the seashore or in front of a waterfall or hot spring that is abundant in anions. It is believed that anions in the atmosphere promote cellular metabolism, increase vitality and appetite, purify blood, release anxiety and tension and soothe one""s nerves, and is called xe2x80x9cvitamin in the airxe2x80x9d.
Forest bathing, which is a popular exercise in Asian countries, is a means of body sculpting, which includes taking walks and doing aerobic exercises in a forest. Due to all those benefits found naturally in forest areas, forest bathing is extremely good both for people""s mental and physical health. When taking forest bathing, it has been found that people""s skin temperature can drop by as much as one or two degrees centigrade and their pulses also drop noticeably. The forest bathing is particularly recommended for those with heart diseases and other chronic illnesses.
However, people are busy with work and often do not have the time to travel to the forest to enjoy the air environment in a forest, especially, the inhabitants in the cities. There is a need to provide a compact apparatus, which generates an air condition in the ambient space, such as at home, in an office, an automobile, etc., resembling the air environment in a forest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,214 discloses an air cleaning apparatus, which includes an ozone generator, diffusing plate and active charcoal filter. The ozone generator oxidizes ammonia and acetaldehyde, which are then absorbed and removed by activated charcoal. Ammonia, acetaldehyde and acetic acid, which are bad odor components of cigarette smoke, can be removed sufficiently and actively. The air cleaning apparatus is specifically designed for vehicles only to remove the cigarette smoke and does not generate a pleasant environment similar to the atmosphere in a forest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,063 discloses an air cleaner, which contains an air fan, an air filter, an electric discharge device and an ozone generator. The electric discharge device charged the dust in the air to enhance the precipitation of the dust in the filter. Portion of the filtered air is drawn into a separate chamber where the corona discharge of the ozone generator produces the ozone gas which oxidizes contaminants such as bacteria, chemical compounds or other microorganism suspended in the air.
An air cleaner similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,063 is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,507. The air cleaner pumps the dirty air through dust collecting members with electric discharge rods, a filter plate provided with an odoriferous agent and an ozone tube to terminate the bacteria in the air. Finally, anions pins are adapted to electrify the dust left over in the air so that the dust particles drop onto the ground when the cleaned air is blown out of the case through the exit slots.
In these cases, while harmful matters such as, bacteria, chemicals, smelly compounds, etc., can be removed, volatile organic ingredients, the phytoncides utilized in the present invention, which are naturally discharged from trees in a forest, and act on human physiological activity and release tension and anxiety, are not furnished. In addition, ozone gas is associated with respiratory and other health related problems. Exposure to ozone can result in headaches, throat and nasal dryness, decreased pulmonary function capacity and other respiratory ailments. Thus, the foregoing references are deficient in their teachings and, in some respects, promote unhealthy systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,235 discloses an apparatus for promoting the generation of volatile organic compounds (phytoncides) from trees. The apparatus contains a plurality of trees in pot trays arranged in intervals, a water supply, an air suction port and an air exhaust system. The trees are rotated to promote the generation of phytoncides. The atmosphere including the phytoncides from the tree is delivered to a living space to activate physiology well being of humans and stabilize one""s mind. The apparatus however occupies a large space and is not suitable for a small space such as in an office or a vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,023,020 and 5,030,253, perfume or aromas are supplied through equipment, such as an air conditioning apparatus or the like, into a room with a view to improve the indoor environment. However, the odor control has involved either masking odors with a heavy perfume or desensitizing the olfactory senses of the persons subject to the smell. The equipment does not provide methods to remove the injurious materials such as chemicals, smelly compounds, microorganism, etc.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a compact air conditioning apparatus, which coordinates phytoncide molecules and ions into an air-cleaning device, to generate a clean air condition in the ambient space simulating the air environment in a forest. People feel fresh as if standing in front of waterfall, walking outdoors after a storm or being in the pine tree woods. The air environment is clean and can release the anxiety and tension.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning apparatus, which eliminates the dust particles, bacteria, virus, chemicals and smelly compounds, such as cigarette smoke, in a room and refreshes the air with anions and phytoncide molecules to resemble the air environment in a forest.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a design for building a compact apparatus, which generates an air condition in the ambient space resembling the air environment in a forest, so that it can be easily used in a small space, such as in an office, a vehicle, etc.
The compact apparatus for generating the condition of air, which resembles the environment in a forest, disclosed in the present invention is believed to be neither taught nor render obvious by the prior art.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
An air conditioning apparatus, which can generate air condition in the surrounding space resembling the air environment of a forest, is disclosed. The air conditioning apparatus has an exterior case, which houses a container containing phytoncides, an air treatment device selected from a gas ionizer, and an anion generator, but preferably both a gas generator and an air ionizer, a filter and an air blow fan. The dirty air in a room is filtered to remove the dust particles, chemicals, smelly compounds, etc. Then phytoncide molecules and anions from the anion generator are added to the clean air and delivered to the ambient. Consequently, the air conditioning apparatus generates the air condition resembling the air in a forest environment, which is abundant in anions and phytoncide molecules. The clean air, which contains anions and phytoncide molecules, in the ambient space helps to release anxiety and tension and contributes to form a better environment for human life. The present invention also provides the design for building the apparatus, which generates air condition in the ambient space resembling the air environment of a forest, in a compact manner.